Un sueño cumplido
by Body Toxic
Summary: El sentimiento que se aloja en Maki no es un misterio. No pretende luchar contra el, no busca ignorarlo, ni siquiera intenta encontrar un porqué. Únicamente vive a su lado, silencioso por fuera, escandaloso por dentro.


Maki llevaba al menos quince minutos leyendo la misma página. Había comenzado a leer aquel libro alrededor de dos horas atrás, pero poco a poco su atención fue drenada de las palabras impresas a cierta chica que visitaba su mente de forma constante. Ella no se mentía, sabía perfectamente que estaba por completo enamorada, mas no hacía nada para llamar la atención deseada; su orgullo no era capaz de permitírselo.

"Señorita, tiene visita"

Maki elevó una ceja antes de responder, no tenia plan alguno para ese día.

"Hazla pasar"

"Sí, señorita" La sirvienta salió de la habitación y segundos después un rostro conocido se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

"¿Te interrumpo?"

"¡P-Para nada! Adelante" Dejó el libro sobre la mesa cercana y con ambas manos sobre su falda deshizo cualquier arruga que estuviera presente en la tela.

"Espero no estar molestando" Umi hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"No lo haces, siéntate"

"Gracias" Umi se sentó justo a un lado de Maki; demasiado cerca como para poder tranquilizar los nervios de la menor.

"Uhm, estás demasiado cerca"

"¿Te molesta?"

Maki abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo ninguna negación salió de entre sus labios. "¿Por qué estás aquí? "

"Tenía ganas de verte"

"Q-Qué tontería"

La pelirroja se levantó del sofá con un ligero tono rojizo adornando sus mejillas. Dio la espalda a Umi y esperó los segundos necesarios para que su corazón emocionado se calmara. Al mismo tiempo el hecho de que su compañera dijera tal cosa le pareció más que inconcebible, Umi jamás diría ese tipo de palabras tan a la ligera, y mucho menos sin avergonzarse o tartamudear, aunque conociendo los limites de entendimiento ajeno, la posibilidad de que lo dijera sin una intensión romántica era bastante creíble. Por supuesto que lo era, la arquera no correspondía sus sentimientos.

"¿Quieres ver una película?"

Los pensamientos de Maki se vieron prontamente interrumpidos por la voz de Umi, ni siquiera le molestaba por tratarse de ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Traje algunas películas, ¿Quieres ver una?"

"Como sea"

"Lo tomaré como un sí" La peliazul se levantó y caminó hacia el enorme televisor, rozando con toda la intensión sus dedos por sobre la falda de Maki al pasar a su lado. Por supuesto fingió que aquello no sucedió y centro su atención en los títulos de cada caja de película. Pero Maki no lo tomo de la misma forma, ella dio un paso hacia atrás de inmediato, y observó con incredulidad a la mayor. _"Solo fue un accidente"_ Repitió más de dos veces en su mente, manteniendo la mirada fija en Umi. No existía posibilidad alguna de que aquello hubiese sido adrede.

"Creo que ésta es perfecta" Insertó uno de los discos en el reproductor y regresó a su respectivo lugar, sin rozar a la pelirroja en el proceso. "Ven, siéntate" Con la mirada le indicó el espacio a su lado, esperando que aceptara su petición. Vacilante, Maki se acercó, dejándose caer con gracia sobre el sofá.

"Ojala te guste"

"No soy aficionada a las películas"

"Apagaré la luz" Umi ignoró por completo el último comentario e hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero Maki la detuvo con un imperceptible agarre a su chaqueta.

"No es necesario" Soltó la tela entre sus dedos y seguidamente aplaudió haciendo desaparecer la luz en la habitación.

"Vaya, eso no lo esperé" Umi sofoco una risita, y se acomodó nuevamente; comenzando por fin a prestar atención al televisor. Por su parte Maki intentó lo mismo, pero tener a Umi tan cerca le causaba complicaciones. Se sentía tan tonta al observar su perfil manchado por las luces procedentes del televisor; dio una última mirada a la mayor y se obligo a dar por terminado el desliz.

Maki jamás lo aceptaría, pero la película estaba por acabar con sus nervios. ¿Por qué Umi debía escoger una película de terror? Ahora no tenía mayor opción que fingir tranquilidad y desviar la mirada en casa escena atemorizante.

"Que película tan más absurda" Las palabras no terminaban de ser pronunciadas cuando un fuerte ruido inundo la habitación, enseguida la luz que brindaba el televisor desapareció. La pelirroja gritó de miedo y se aferro al brazo de Umi tan pronto como pudo. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía oír la palpitación en sus oídos.

"¿Estás bien?" Umi murmuró deslizando con suavidad el brazo al que Maki se aferraba. Ella estaba a punto de reprocharle, pero en lugar de terminar el contacto, Umi pasó su extremidad liberada por la cintura de Maki, acercándola a su cuerpo y obligándola a posar su cabeza sobre el hombro. "Tranquila, todo está bien" Acarició con cariño el sedoso cabello rojo, buscando tranquilizarla. Para Maki lo que menos era posible en ese instante era tranquilizarse. Los espectros y monstruos fueron rápidamente olvidados, ahora lo único en que podía pensar era Umi, su aroma, su cuerpo, y las caricias que le brindaba con tan extrema delicadeza.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Umi cuestionó, detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y retiro ligeramente su cuerpo hacia atrás, en busca de poder observar al menos la silueta de Maki.

"E-Estoy bien" La pelirroja terminó por alejarse, posó sus manos sobre la falda y se aferro a ella con impotencia. Detestaba mostrar ese lado tan infantil, y todo empeoraba al ser Umi quien lo presenció.

"¿Segura?"

"¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!" De inmediato se arrepintió de gritarle, Umi únicamente se preocupaba por ella, no tenia porque tratarla así.

"La obscuridad puede ser aterradora para muchos, y no es algo de lo cual avergonzarse"

"No seas idiota, no tengo miedo"

"Lo soy, soy muy idiota"

"¿Eh?" Maki enarco una ceja. Si hubiera sido posible que Umi observara su semblante, se habría topado con una clara expresión de confusión.

"Muero por besarte, Maki"

"¡Q-Qué dic…!" Su voz se esfumo en el mismo instante que las manos de Umi palparon su rostro. El calor subió con velocidad por su piel en cuanto un aliento ajeno golpeo de lleno sus labios. El corazón se volvió loco ante la anticipación. "N-No puedes b-besarme" Aún si aquello era una clara prohibición, sus palabras sonaban a una súplica por ello.

"No lo haré, no te besaré" La arquera susurró.

De un segundo a otros sus labios se juntaron por mutuo acuerdo. El miedo de ser el primer beso quedó muy atrás en cuanto sus dedos se buscaron para entrelazarse con afecto. Cada caricia y suspiro que salía de Maki era un poco del amor que había buscado escapar con desesperación. Umi tenía todo el derecho de tomar cada uno de ellos con sus besos que no hacían más que mandar a la pelirroja a un profundo acantilado donde no deseaba salir.

"U-Umi" Un suspiró más quedó al aire, el toque de labios que la peliazul mantuvo comenzaba a descender por el mentón de Maki, deseando perderse en piel aún extraña. La humedad que atacó sin previo aviso el cuello de la menor la obligó a soltar un gemido por demás vergonzoso, Umi sonrió en la oscuridad.

"N-No lo hagas"

"No" Volvió a trazar una vez más un camino invisible con su lengua, dejando justo al final una pequeña mordida para coronar su logró. Pronto volvió a los labios que ansiaba seguir probando y se fundió con ellos más apasionadamente que la primera vez. Maki fue consciente del peso que poco a poco comenzaba a ejercer más presión contra ella. Todo era demasiado para sus sentidos, pero dejó que Umi la atrapara entre el sofá y su cuerpo. Teniendo la libertad que deseaba, la mayor permitió que sus manos se deshicieran del agarré y tocarán con ansiedad las piernas de Maki.

"Te amo, Maki" Umi murmuró a la par de la boca ajena. Si Maki necesitaba oxígeno por la larga sesión de besos, la confesión no hizo más que agravar su estado. Juntó el aire necesario para responder, pero antes de conseguirlo el tono de un teléfono se hizo presente.

"Espera un momento" Umi se levantó con rapidez tomando el celular sobre la mesa. Sonrió con sinceridad al leer el nombre que se plasmaba en la pantalla. "¿Sí? ¿Ya estás aquí? Hm no, no he terminado. Sí está bien, no importa demasiado, ya salgo." Cuando colgó, Maki ya se había enderezado por completo, observando con una mezcla de interés y vergüenza el rostro de Umi iluminado por el móvil.

"Debo irme, otro día terminamos"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Maki cuestionó, el tono que Umi colocaba en sus palabras no tenía ni una pizca de ternura como hace segundos.

"Yo no bromeó" Cogió el bolso que llevaba consigo y sonrió a Maki antes de salir de la habitación. Debía guiarse únicamente con la linterna del celular.

"No entiendo" La pelirroja musitó levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta el gran ventanal que le permitía observar la entrada de la mansión. Permaneció ahí los minutos necesarios para ver a Umi salir, y segundos después observar como una motocicleta se acercaba a gran velocidad, deteniéndose frente a la peliazul. El individuo que manejaba se deshizo del casco, y Umi pronto acudió a él, besándolo con fuerza. El corazón de Maki se hundió, y las lágrimas fluyeron con la misma intensidad que sus sentimientos destrozados. Una vibración la obligó a mirar el celular en su chaqueta, ahí un mensaje de Umi se plasmaba en la pantalla: _**"¿En verdad creíste que te quería? Noté como me mirabas y quise hacerte un favor".**_ Un sollozo de agonía perforó la casi silenciosa habitación.

* * *

Maki despertó con un fuerte dolor oprimiéndole el pecho. Lágrimas caían una tras otra, las imágenes llegaron nuevamente a ella. Los besos, las palabras, el mensaje. Todo la hizo sentir despechada y no podía quedarse así, menos si la causa de sus males se encontraba justo a su lado.

"¡Eres una idiota, te odio, te odio mucho!"

Golpes sobre el pecho de Umi volaron rápidamente. Inevitablemente ella despertó enojada, pero más confusa al no saber qué sucedía.

"¿M-Maki, pero qué pasa?" Con ambos brazos intento bloquear los golpes que no dejaban de llover sobre ella.

"¡Cómo te atreves a preguntar!" No le importaba que sus manos y piernas comenzarán a agotarse, no dejaría de buscar lastimar a Umi.

"¡Basta, Maki! Explícame qué sucede" Utilizando su fuerza sostuvo ambos brazos de su novia, ganándose un rodillazo sobre el estómago, gimió de dolor, pero afortunadamente Maki se detuvo.

"Me engañaste, te fuiste con un idiota"

"Pero de qué estás hablando" Como cualquier persona recién despierta, la peliazul apenas lograba saber que se encontraba sobre la cama, y que era de madrugada.

"En mi sueño me seducías y después te largabas con otro" Maki se deshizo del agarre y limpió las últimas lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos para enfrentarse a la mirada de incredulidad de Umi.

"En serio Maki..."

"Eres una idiota" Una vez más empujó con fuerza a la mayor. Esta vez se ganó una risa que la hizo enfadar a un más.

"¡¿De qué te ríes?!"

"¡Fue sólo un sueño, yo jamás te dejaría!"

La pelirroja guardó silencio, ya sabía que era un sueño, pero eso no quitaba el dolor que sentía.

"Idiota"

"Maki, mi amor" Incluso si la posibilidad de un golpe era muy alta, Umi se acercó a su novia, envolviendo ambos brazos en su cintura.

"Déjame tranquila"

"Hey, sólo fue un sueño" Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba aquello, buscaba con lentitud los labios ajenos, al no ver rechazo alguno capturó firmemente los dulces labios de Maki. Intentando que de esa forma comprendiera su amor. "Te amo" La peliazul susurró al terminar el contacto. La primera respuesta que recibió fue una firme bofetada en el rostro, seguida de las últimas palabras que Maki le brindarán esa noche.

"Dijiste lo mismo antes de irte con él"

* * *

 **Holaaa ~ Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir una historia... en realidad no, tengo escritas varias pero nunca termino ; ; Pero bueno, éste pequeño one-shot lo debía a una gran amiga amante de esta hermosa pareja, así que me obligue a terminarla :c El tema se podría decir que fue ella quien me lo dio, yo no fui quien busco hacer sufrir a la pobre de Maki (?) En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado, es una pareja que me gusta bastante y me alegra aportar algo de ellas.**  
 **Sí tienen peticiones, criticas o comentarios, estaré gustosa de leerlos.**  
 **Y por ultimó, sí alguno de los que leen son amantes del EliUmi, muy pronto nos veremos por aquí (*'ω' *)**


End file.
